


Double the Love

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [36]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, all the reactions, dads!Klaine, husbands!klaine, its twins!, married!klaine, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Kurt and Blaine planned to stop after having three kids, and they’re well on their way to achieving that plan — Quinn’s high school offer of egg donation (which led to full surrogacy) has played out, and it’s time for her first ultrasound.Little do they all know, the new dads may have gotten more than they bargained for.Basically a bunch or reactions, including Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn’s, to finding out that they’re having twins.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364230
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	Double the Love

**Author's Note:**

> Let me clear up a few things here:
> 
> 1\. I have never been pregnant, and thus have never experienced an appointment/dating ultrasound. Please forgive any small errors/minor mistakes, because I could only do so much research/watch enough YouTube videos to try and get a feel for how these would go!
> 
> 2\. Quinn and Puck are married at this point in my canon, and they have one son, Oliver. They are living in New York at the moment, because Puck is stationed there and Quinn is working as a lawyer (in my canon, she goes to law school). 
> 
> 3\. Sam and Mercedes are also married at this point. They’re pregnant with their first child, Houston (a son who’s named after Whitney Houston; you may have seen him appear as a teenager in some of my other fics)
> 
> 4\. Rachel is pregnant with her first child as well. Brice, her son, will be named after Fanny Brice, obviously.
> 
> 5\. Tina is the FINAL one pregnant that is mentioned. It’s a crazy year, right? I do have her and Artie being endgame here just due to the 5 years later (I was always a Chang-Chang gal myself, but I’ll stick with Tartie for Kevin and Jenna’s sake). Their daughter, Nora, is first to be born out of all of the pregnancies mentioned.
> 
> Anyway. That’s a lot of random stuff you probably didn’t NEED to know to enjoy the story. Oh well! Enjoy this piece of gratuitous fluff!

“How are you feeling?” Kurt asks the minute Quinn steps out of her car, Blaine passing her a large decaf chai latte (one of her primary cravings at the moment) as soon as she shuts the door behind her and clicks the lock.

“Pregnant,” she replies bluntly, but not without a smile. Quinn greets both of the husbands with quick kisses to each of their cheeks, shouldering her purse. “ _So_ pregnant. When I had Beth, I was nauseous, but not super sick all the time. I was pretty sick with Oliver in the beginning, and I think I’m having a repeat of that.”

“I’m so sorry. You know you can always call us if you need anything —“ Blaine remarks worriedly, and she waves him off as they walk into the doctor’s office.

“No apologies! I signed up for this more than willingly. It’s nothing I haven’t been through before,” Quinn shrugs. “Besides, Ollie is having so much fun taking care of me. Puck is teaching him to be the most doting little boy, which is basically a projection of how he behaves when I’m pregnant.”

“But seriously, you know you can always call us if you need anything,” Kurt repeats. “We can’t ever repay you.”

“Come on, I was jealous enough that Rachel got to carry your first two,” she teases. “We’ve had a pact since high school! I was ready and waiting when you decided to have a third.”

“You’re our closer,” Blaine grins. “Besides, when Rachel offered to be our surrogate for Audrey, you were already pregnant with Oliver. This was perfect timing.”

Soon enough, the three of them are ushered back into a small room for their first dating ultrasound, the first time that Kurt and Blaine will see their child through the screen.

Their ultrasound tech, Ruby, greets them warmly and immediately sets about getting Quinn set up for the imaging process.

“So, what number baby is this for everyone?” She asks conversationally, squirting the jelly onto Quinn’s stomach. “I’m assuming this isn’t your first just because you’re their surrogate, Quinn. It’s rare that we see surrogacies that are first-time pregnancies.”

Quinn laughs. “Oh no, I’m a seasoned pro by now. This is my third pregnancy, and my first was when I was in high school. I chose to go with adoption for her, and it was the best decision for both of us. But my son was born two years ago.”

“And for both of you?” Ruby asks, sending a smile in Kurt and Blaine’s direction.

“This will be our third,” Kurt replies. “Our girls are turning four and two this year.”

“And it’s funny that you mention first-time pregnancies through surrogacy,” Blaine quips. “Our oldest was our surrogate’s first pregnancy. She ended up also carrying our second daughter, too.”

Quinn shakes her head amusedly. “You have to understand, though, Rachel — their first surrogate — is the most determined person you’ll ever meet. She was going to have their baby come hell or high water.”

Ruby chuckles. “It sounds like you have an incredible support circle.”

“We’ve all been through a lot together,” Kurt says. “Since high school.”

“Since high school?” Ruby repeats. “Wow, that’s actually really impressive. Were you two high school sweethearts?”

Blaine smiles proudly. “Yep. And so were Quinn and her husband.”

“That’s what glee club will do to you,” Quinn sighs fondly. “It’s a series of long stories, I’ll tell you that.”

Ruby gently maneuvers the imaging device across Quinn’s stomach. “I’m sure. It’s rare that you hear people sticking that close together for years afterwards. Oh, okay, I’ve got a good look at your baby, here.”

She turns up the volume so they can all hear the heartbeat while watching the little gray blobs move across the screen. Soon enough, a clear head, arm, and hand can be made out, and the thrill really never gets old. Kurt feels his heart clench in his chest, and Blaine is immediately reaching out for him, needing some physical contact.

Quinn’s beaming, and Blaine reaches out to hold her hand, looking a little misty-eyed. “You’d think we’d be used to this by now.”

Ruby smiles softly. “It’s never any less breathtaking, is it? The first ultrasound is always my favorite to do because they’re so exciting for the parents.”

On the screen, their baby squirms slightly, waving its tiny arm around. Kurt presses a kiss to the side of Blaine’s head, glancing down for a moment to lock eyes with Quinn in gratitude.

“Oh, it appears we’re not done here just yet,” Ruby remarks, and the first thing that runs through all three of them is a flash of panic — until they notice that she’s smiling. “You guys are having twins!”

“Oh my god,” Quinn’s the first to speak, stuck on the edge of a laugh. “You’re kidding!”

“Look, you can very clearly see the two heads when you look here,” Ruby points out what she sees to the positively stunned couple. “And if I move down here, you can see that there’s definitely more than one set of legs. It looks like Baby B was just hiding behind Baby A a little.”

“We’re having twins,” Blaine manages, breathless. “We’re having _twins_!”

“Oh my god,” Kurt laughs incredulously, feeling Blaine start his telltale excited bounce next to him. “So much for being done after three!”

“These babies had other plans for you,” Ruby comments. “Congratulations!”

“Can you tell if they’re identical or not at this point?” Kurt questions, and Ruby nods.

“Absolutely. Let me take a second glance here... yep, it looks like your twins are not identical,” she relays. “That means they could still be a girl and a boy, or a set of either.”

“Wait. Could they also be from different dads?” Blaine asks carefully. “Considering that they’re fraternal.”

“If you mixed your sperm, then it is possible,” Ruby answers. “It’s not common, but completely possible in your situation. It has happened before.”

“I had an NIPT done two weeks ago and asked if I could have the results sent here so we could find out the baby —“ Quinn pauses, correcting herself. “ _Babies_ ’ sexes. Are they available yet?”

Ruby flips through their file, pulling out a piece of paper. “I was just about to ask if you wanted to review it. We’ll start with the babies’ health, and then get to their sexes, okay?”

She scans the page quickly. “No fetal abnormalities were observed by the blood test, so you are carrying two healthy babies, Quinn.”

“That’s always a relief to hear,” Blaine sighs. “Every time.”

“Of course,” Ruby agrees. “Everything also looked normal on the ultrasound, so your twins are faring very well at the moment. Now, are you sure you want to know the sexes of your babies?”

Both husbands nod. “Please,” Kurt replies.

“You said you have two girls already?” Ruby questions, and they nod again. “Well, you’re evening out the score, because Quinn is pregnant with two baby boys.”

“Oh my god!” Blaine exclaims. “Oh my god, it’s _perfect_ , Kurt. They’re perfect!”

“Twin boys,” Kurt murmurs. “Who would’ve guessed?”

“It makes sense why I’ve been so sick,” Quinn says. “I was so much sicker with my son than I was with Beth. I know most women experience it the other way around, it was so much worse with Oliver.”

“I can’t believe it,” Kurt beams. “Two little boys, oh my god, my parents are going to freak out!”

“ _Everyone’s_ going to freak out!” Blaine adds. “Quinn’s going to join the ranks of boy pregnancies right now, oh my god!”

“There’s four of us in our high school friend group who are pregnant,” Quinn explains. “The first is due late next month, and I’m the last to give birth. The one due the soonest is the only girl out of all them.”

Ruby laughs. “Did you all plan this year as the baby year?”

“Not at all. But the other three girls are all having their first kids — well, Rachel had Kurt and Blaine’s daughters, but it’s her first child,” she answers. “It’s fun, though, having a group of girlfriends to be pregnant with.“

“I bet,” Ruby grins. “I’m going to print out your sonograms, okay? We’re almost done here today. Congratulations again!”

Kurt pulls Blaine tight to him, feeling his husband nestle into his shoulder, the smile never having left his face. “Thank you so much.”

******

“Oh my god, please tell me you know the sex of your baby,” Sam jumps off the couch excitedly, looking positively giddy. Kurt and Blaine share a laugh, shutting the front door gently behind them, noting that the house is quiet because the girls are down for their afternoon nap.

Mercedes chuckles as well, laying a hand on his arm as she gets up from the couch, to which Sam immediately wraps a steadying arm around her. She rolls her eyes at his attentiveness. “Honey, I’m okay to stand up by myself while I still can. I’m sure six months is nothing like eight or nine.”

Sam drops a kiss to her forehead in response, turning his attention back to the two husbands. “Please tell me you know! Uncle Sam can’t take it anymore.”

“We do know,” Blaine grins. “You want to hear?”

“ _Hell_ yes,” Mercedes agrees. “Am I getting another niece or a nephew?”

“We’re having a boy!” Kurt announces, and Sam and Mercedes cheer excitedly. 

“Your streak is broken!” Sam exclaims. “I thought you guys were only gonna have girls!”

“Well, it’s actually broken two times over,” Blaine adds, and Sam’s mouth drops open as he realizes what he said, Mercedes laughing loudly. “Quinn’s pregnant with twin boys!”

“No way,” Sam deadpans. “No. Way! Dudes! Oh my god! Twins?”

“That’s crazy!” Mercedes remarks. “Two boys! You two are going to be dads to _four_ kids, oh my god!”

“God, that’s terrifying,” Kurt laughs. “But we’re very excited. It’s not what we planned, obviously, but we’re more than happy.”

“That’s double the love!” Sam coos, crossing to pull them both into tight hugs. “Our kids are all going to be best friends, oh my god, you’re having twins!”

Mercedes joins them, giving both Kurt and Blaine a hug as well. “Y’all better get yourselves prepared for this. But if anyone can do it, it’s you two.”

“She’s right, you guys are super-parents,” Sam quips. “None of us were surprised when you were the first to have kids. It only makes sense that you’re the ones to have twins.”

Blaine cocks his head, laughing a bit. “Thanks, Sam. That’s very sweet.”

“I’m so happy for you two,” Sam sighs, beaming as Blaine passes him the sonograms. “We just have to wait until August to meet the Anderson-Hummel twins.”

*******

Once Sam and Mercedes left, the girls still somehow asleep after all the commotion, Kurt and Blaine immediately call Burt and Carole, who were well aware of today’s benchmark appointment.

Burt answers on the first ring, pulling Carole into frame as they sit on the couch in the living room. “We are ready and waiting to hear all about our newest grandbaby!”

Kurt shares an excited beam with Blaine, whose leg hasn’t stopped bouncing excitedly since they sat down to call them. “Are you sure that’s what we’re calling about?”

“It better be, kiddo. We’re too old to be pranked.”

“Don’t worry, we are calling you with news about baby Anderson-Hummel,” Blaine laughs. “Should we skip the small talk and get into it?”

“I’m going to personally fly out to New York and slap you both if you don’t,” Carole remarks. “In a fond, motherly way, but still.”

“Noted,” Kurt remarks. “Here you go — our babies are completely healthy, first of all.”

“Wait,” Burt holds out a hand, looking confused. “Wait. Did you just say _babies_?”

“I did,” Kurt grins. “We’re having twins.”

“Holy shit!” Burt laughs, grabbing Carole and hugging her excitedly, Carole squealing loudly. “No way! Are you serious?”

“Completely serious,” Blaine assures. “We were just as shocked!”

“Four grandbabies!” Carole cheers. “Oh my god, congratulations! That’s insane!”

As they’re still basking the celebration, a sudden text pops up onto Kurt’s phone, sent to a group chat meant for both Kurt and Blaine.

 **Puck** : congrats on the twins, dudes! Two babies for the price of one. That’s pretty fuckin’ sweet. I’ll take care of Quinn so she can take care of your boys, I promise 💪🏻

Kurt shares a look with Blaine, chuckling as they swipe it away to reply to later. The breadth of reactions they’re going to receive is already hilarious, and it only makes them more excited for August to come. It’s absolutely more than they bargained for, but there is no doubt that the twins are exactly what they need nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been watching Colleen Ballinger’s vlogs a lot recently, and her son, Flynn, has made me have SERIOUS baby fever. It’s a problem. I am NOWHERE close to ready to have a baby... but that kid is just so cute it makes my heart explode.
> 
> That, and my sister (who always asks for more dads!klaine as a loyal reader/kinda beta), really wanted this story, so I provided! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Much love to you all ❤️ 
> 
> Instagram: insightful.insomniac
> 
> Tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
